The present invention relates, generally, to a duty cycle correction device, and more specifically, to a method for operating a skew control arrangement of a duty cycle correction device.
In electronics, duty cycle is the percentage of the ratio of a pulse duration, or pulse width (PW) to the total period (T) of a waveform. It is generally used to represent time duration of a pulse when it is high. In digital electronics, signals are used in rectangular waveform which are represented by logic 1 and logic 0. Logic 1 stands for presence of an electric pulse and logic 0 for absence of an electric pulse.